All das Leid ist vorbei
by Fanpire-Sarah
Summary: "Heute würde er all den Qualen einen Schlussstrich setzen. Pip hatte sein Leben satt und er wollte endlich wieder in Damiens sicheren Armen sein. Heute hatte sein Leid ein Ende." It's my first South Park fic. Please be kind to me : Maybe I'll translate this story into English some day in the future.


Disclaimer: South Park und seiner Charaktere sind Eigentum von Matt Stone und Trey Parker.

* * *

South Park FanFiction: Pip x Damien

All das Leid ist vorbei

Pip lief mit hängenden Schultern den Weg zu seinem Haus entlang. Seine sonst strahlenden blauen Augen waren jetzt angeschwollen und dunkelblau bis lila umrandet. Seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und unter seiner Nase waren noch Spuren von Blut zusehen. Hellblonde Haare, die ihm bis zum Kin reichten, waren ein einziges durcheinander, anstatt wie üblich glatt hinunter zu hängen. An einigen Stellen waren seine Klamotten aufgerissen.

Für Pip war dieser Zustand schon normal und gehörte einfach zu seinem Alltag dazu. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass heute noch einer der besseren Tage für ihn war.

Seit der Grundschule wurde Pip nur von den anderen Kindern schikaniert und ausgegrenzt. Obwohl Pip immer freundlich und höflich war, wurde er von allen gehasst. Anscheinend ohne Grund, denn Pip konnte sich weiß Gott nicht vorstellen, was er den anderen getan haben könnte, um so eine Behandlung zu verdienen. Das wird wohl immer eines der größten Geheimnisse seines Lebens bleiben.

Es schien seinen Mitschülern auf jeden Fall Freude zu bereiten Pip leiden zu sehen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie so eine grausame Aktivität einem Spaß bringen konnte. Allerdings kannte Pip noch jemanden abgesehen von seinen Mitschülern, dem diese Art der Beschäftigung gefiel.

Damien Thorn. Der Anti-Christ.

Obwohl Pip Damien schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, konnte sich Pip immer noch ganz genau an sein Aussehen erinnern. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare, die glatt an seinem Kopf hingen und fast schon seine Augen bedeckten. Seine kantigen Gesichtszüge. Seine bleiche Haut. Seine rosa Lippen, die sich nur selten zu einem Lächeln nach oben zogen. Aber vor allem erinnerte sich Pip an seine schwarzen Augen, in denen man das Höllenfeuer brennen sehen konnte.

Damien war Pips erster Freund und auch der einzige. Auch wenn Damien wahrscheinlich nicht immer der beste Freund war, so lag Pip doch ziemlich viel an ihm.

Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen in der dritten Klasse endete leider nicht so gut für Pip, da Damien ihn von Dämonen hatte angreifen lassen und ihn in ein Feuerwerk verwandelte, um an Beliebtheit zu gewinnen. Doch als Damien vor vier Jahren plötzlich wieder in South Park auftauchte, entschuldigte er sich dafür bei Pip und die beiden nahmen ihre flüchtige Freundschaft wieder auf. Pip war mehr als glücklich darüber, dass er seinen Freund zurück hatte.

Sie unternahmen fast alles zusammen und Pip brauchte lange Zeit keine Angst vor seinen Mitschülern haben, da Damien es sehr deutlich machte, was mit denen passieren würde, die Pip auch nur versuchten ein Haar zu krümmen. Damien würde Pip immer vor den anderen beschützen. Dadurch wurde er Pips persönlichem Held.

Sie standen sich so nach, dass es eigentlich kein Wunder war, als sie ihre Beziehung vertieften und von einem Tag auf den anderen händchenhaltend durch die Schulflure gingen. Er konnte sein Glück zu dem Zeitpunkt kaum fassen, denn er stellte sich heraus, dass Damien zwar nicht immer ein guter Freund war, dafür aber ein hingebungsvoller Liebhaber.

Doch leider war ihr Glück nur von kurzer Dauer, da Satan seinen Sohn in der Hölle benötigte. Damien konnte insgesamt ein Jahr in South Park bleiben, bis es „Auf Wiedersehen" hieß.

Der Abschied viel keinem von beiden leicht. Pip konnte kaum seine Tränen zurückhalten und Damien trug ebenfalls einen gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck mit sich, als sie ein letztes Mal vor einander standen. Bevor er durch ein Dimensionstor zur Hölle ging, küsste er Pip noch einmal und versprach ihm wieder zu ihm zurückzukommen. Dann verschwand er durchs Portal und nahm einen Teil von Pips Herzen mit sich.

Seitdem sind nun auf den Tag genau drei Jahre verstrichen und Pip hatte so langsam die Hoffnung verloren, dass Damien wieder auftauchte. Jeder Tag war die pure Hölle für ihn. Denn seit Damien weg war, seit sein Beschützer fehlte, fingen seine Mitschüler wieder an ihn zu hänseln und auch zu verprügeln. Jeden Tag und immer nach der Schule ging es von vorne los. Mittlerweile kannte Pip schon nichts anderes mehr.

Doch heute würde er all den Qualen einen Schlussstrich setzen. Pip hatte sein Leben satt und er wollte endlich wieder in Damiens sicheren Armen sein. Heute hatte sein Leid ein Ende.

Pip schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Da seine Eltern schon gestorben waren, als er noch klein war und seine Adoptiveltern ihn rausgeschmissen hatten, als er 18 wurde, lebte er allein. Er warf seinen Rucksack achtlos in die Ecke und machte sich auf den direkten Weg ins Badezimmer. Dort öffnete er den kleinen Medizinschrank und holte die Packung mit den Schlaftabletten raus. Pip kümmerte sich nicht darum den Schrank wieder zu schließen, sondern ging stattdessen in die Küche und bereitete sich ein großes Glas mit Wasser vor. Er nahm sich das Glas und die Packung und trottete in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett setzte.

Pip stellte das Glas auf den Nachttisch und holte acht Tabletten aus der Packung, die er sich auf dem Nachttisch zurechtlegte. Er konnte sich an ein Gespräch mit Damien erinnern, indem Damien ihm erzählt hatte, dass Selbstmord jemanden direkt in die Hölle bringen würde. Außerdem kamen sowieso fast nur Mormonen in den Himmel und nur ganz wenige, die wirklich ein sündenfreies Leben geführt haben. Pip zweifelte also gar nicht daran zu Damien in die Hölle zu kommen.

Er nahm die erste Tablette in den Mund und spülte sie mit Wasser runter.

Eins.

Die zweite Tablette und ein Schluck Wasser.

Zwei.

Die dritte Tablette folgte gleich hinterher.

Drei.

Gleich ist die Hälfte geschafft.

Vier.

Eine Tablette, ein Schluck Wasser.

Fünf.

Das Leid endet bald.

Sechs.

Gleich ist es vorbei.

Sieben.

Die letzte Tablette.

Acht...

'Damien, ich komme zu dir.' , dachte Pip noch bevor er rückwärts aufs Bett fiel und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

* * *

Maybe I'll translate this story into English some day in the future :)


End file.
